A Demon in Disguise
by Lord Kuchiki
Summary: Rikuo Nura gets asked to guard Harry Potter by none other than Dumbledore himself. He then goes to Hogwarts and becomes a fifth year "transfer student" from Japan. Find out what happens when you cross the Lord of Pandemonium and The-Boy-Who-Lived. First story ever, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Nurarihyon no Mago. All rights respectfully go to J.K. Rowling and Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

A Demon in Disguise

 **Rikuo P.O.V.**

" _This is starting to get interesting,"_ thought the fifteen year old Rikuo Nura, as he battled a rat yokai by the name of Shibasu. It was around three in the afternoon and school had just been let out. At first Rikuo was a little bit peeved that a yokai had dared to attack him, the Lord of Pandemonium, in broad daylight but I guess life just wasn't on his side right now. Lately he had felt that someone, or something, was following him around, just a shiver down the spine; at least now he knew what it was.

Apparently Shibasu had been following him, waiting for the right moment to strike. Everyone had heard how powerful the third heir of the Nura Clan was and many knew that the only way to defeat him was to launch a surprise attack. The problem was that it was very hard to surprise someone as powerful as Rikuo. He had learned how to use his yokai powers even during the daytime, but only to a certain extent. The problem was that during the daytime he could only use about an eighth of his power and that could cause problems with the more powerful yokai that tried to take his title, though recently that had not been a very big problem seeing as everyone had heard of his prowess in battle.

Back to the battle at hand, he had been fighting the rat yokai for a good ten minutes, he really didn't want to kill the guy but it was starting to look as if that was his only option. So, with a sigh, he slashed the yokai across the chest with Nenekirimaru and watched as Shibasu dissolved into the black smoke common for deceased yokai.

As the last of Shibasu's fear disappeared Rikuo noticed another presence, a very weak one, but still there. He turned to see a wizened old man with a beard about to his waist wearing what looked to be an odd sort of kimono. "How may I assist you?" he asked the man, curious as to why he was staring at him with those odd twinkling eyes.

"Are you the third heir of the Nura clan that I have heard of?" the man asked, startling Rikuo with his knowledge, just who was he?

"Yes, I am", he replied. "My name is Rikuo Nura and I am the head of the Nura Clan, and just who are you?"

"My name is Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of the school known as _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ located in Britain, or to be more accurate, Scotland. Have you heard of it Mr. Nura?"

"No, I can't say I have," replied Rikuo with a hint of curiosity in his tone. "I didn't even know that wizards and witches actually existed," admitted Rikuo, now filled with curiosity about this strange man and his strange ways.

"Yes, I thought as much" said Dumbledore, not the least put off by Rikuo's lack of knowledge. "It seems as if I shall have to explain further on the subject," stated Dumbledore. Dumbledore then went on to explain to Rikuo just what a wizard was and all about the school and the current situation with the strange Lord Voldemort.

"You mean to tell me that this Voldemort wants to kill the boy known as Harry Potter in order to fulfill a prophecy that he barely even knows the correct words to?" Rikuo says in slight disbelief.

"Yes, does that seem so odd to a demon?"

"Actually, no, men will do the most horrible of sins to gain power" says Rikuo truthfully, thinking of the incident with the Tanuki yokai.

"Yes, that they will" says Dumbledore, now slightly curious as to what this young man has went through to have such an insight.

"So, you came to me with something in mind or you would not have travelled all the way to Japan," says Rikuo. "So what is your goal in coming to me?"

"Ah, yes, thought we'd get to that sooner or later. I have come to you to ask for assistance in guarding my school, or rather, Harry Potter. Will you help?"

"Yeah, I'll help, but I have some requirements."

"And what might they be?" Dumbledore asks suddenly wary. "Come to my mansion and we will talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapters, no worries I'll try to lengthen them a small amount so as to fit more in.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think of my first fanfic ever.**

 **And again for the last time I do not own Harry Potter or Nurarihyon no Mago, rights belong solely to J.K. Rowling and Hiroshi Shiibashi.**

 **By the way, if anyone wonders, no Dumbledore does not know of Rikuo's night form…yet**

Chapter 2

 **Rikuo P.O.V.**

 _****At the entrance to the grounds of the Nura mansion****_

"Master, Master…You're back finally!"

"Who is with you Master?"

"What is he doing on the grounds of the mansion? Only members of the Nura Clan are allowed at the mansion." Instantly a large amount of clamoring was heard.

"Calm down, calm down" the Supreme Commander ordered. "He is here on my orders" "Now, come and sit" he says, leading Dumbledore to the sitting room where Dumbledore promptly summoned a squishy arm chair.

"Now, you wanted to hear my requirements, so here they are… I wish to become a fifth year student at Hogwarts along with being in the Gryffindor house with Harry and I want to bring at least one of my men with me, though he would be best suited as a self-defense teacher rather than a student. I wish you to meet him." said Rikuo, "Kurotabou, Come!" he ordered.

Shortly after, what looked like a monk appeared behind him silently. "You called, Master" the man said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, please stay for my discussion with Dumbledore." Rikuo then looked over to Dumbledore, who appeared slightly stunned by the silence that the man had arrived in. "Well, Dumbledore? What do you think of my requests?"

Dumbledore regained his senses. "Yes, I will agree to your requests, and might I ask; is this the man that you wanted to bring with you?"

"Yes, it is. Kuro, did you hear the conversation before I summoned you in?" Rikuo asked.

"Yes, I did Master."

"Good, then you know the situation."

"Yes, Master Rikuo" Kurotabou said

"We will be going to Hogwarts for the school year, starting in a week, Gramps can watch the clan while I'm gone. He's still capable, no matter what he says" said Rikuo. "And now that the planning is over, would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked Dumbledore in his normal cheery voice. (We all know that voice, it's the one Rikuo is always using in his human form.)

"No, I've got some stuff to do with the Order of the Phoenix, but I will be back tomorrow to take you to the Leaky Cauldron to get a room and access to Diagon alley. Oh, and one last question, do you have money to convert to wizarding gold or do I need to provide it for you?"

"I have money, you needn't worry yourself any," said Rikuo. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor Dumbledore, Goodbye" Rikuo said as Dumbledore walked into the yard.

"I will see you tomorrow" Dumbledore replied, then twisted and disappeared with a loud crack. _"Hehe… wizarding school, this should be interesting."_ thought Rikuo before going to explain all this to Nurarihyon.

 _****Next Day, after breakfast****_

"He should be arriving soon" shouted Rikuo over the normal noise of the Nura mansion in the morning. "LISTEN UP!" he yelled and soon everyone quieted down and sat in front of him. "As you have all heard I have agreed on a mission to help and old man, I will be gone for approximately nine months. When I get back I want a good report or you will have to face the wrath of my night form" at this they all shuddered and swore to behave. "I'm leaving the old man in charge, so don't give him a heart attack. You also do not need to worry about me. From that old man that was here yesterday I've learned that all wizards are relatively weak and that they will be no problem for me. As a precaution, I am bringing Kurotabou with me but leaving Aoutabou to protect the mansion. I trust that you will all survive, so do me a favor and don't get into anything that you can't handle on your own. I will leave a way to contact me with Gramps, but only in an emergency should this be used. Do you all understand?"

"Yes, we understand Master" everyone said in synchronization.

"Good, and with that I will finish with a Good Luck to all of you" Rikuo said in finalization.

"Good Luck to you too Master" was the reply that he got as he went to finish packing his stuff.

About twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the gates. Dumbledore had arrived to take Rikuo and Kuro to the Leaky Cauldron.

"About time you got here" Rikuo said in a friendly way to the old man, as he walked up to Dumbledore.

"Where are your bags, so that I can transport them directly to the home of the Order of the Phoenix, where you two will be staying?" asked Dumbledore, in quite the hurry.

"They are here" said Kurotabou as he walked up to Dumbledore with two suitcases in hand.

"Good, set them down in front of me." Kuro set them down, and with a flick of his wand, they disappeared to the Order of the Phoenix. "Good, now let us go" said Dumbledore. "Both of you, grab an arm, we will side-along-apparate" at this Kuro and Rikuo each grabbed an arm and were ready to go. "This will be a bit uncomfortable at first, so bear with me" said Dumbledore and then they disappeared with a loud crack and instantly reappeared at a dirty looking pub.

"This is the entrance to the wizarding world, wow" said a shocked Rikuo as he took in the dirty pub on the corner of the street.

"Yes, not much of a sight, but a good disguise nonetheless" stated Dumbledore. "Now, let us go inside and talk in a private space, yes."

"Whatever you say" said Rikuo as they walked inside the sad looking pub.

"Tom, is there a private room that I could trouble you to use for a short period of time" Dumbledore asked the bartender, who they assumed to be the owner of the pub.

"Yeah, no problem sir" said Tom as he lead them to a room off to the side.

He left and Dumbledore was once again alone with Rikuo and Kurotabou. "Now" he started "Tom will show you the way to access Diagon Alley, I believe once there you can most likely find your way around, seeing as you are very capable. Here is the list of things you'll need to get and where to find them including where to change from your money to wizard money." At this he handed them an envelope. "Once you are done shopping come back to Tom and he will transport you to The Order headquarters where I will have one of my men meet you and show you around. You will play the part of a transfer student from Japan. I wish you good luck." And with that he left.

Rikuo and Kuro went to Tom and asked him for his help in getting into Diagon Alley. He took them around back and went to the wall. He pulled out his wand (as the two yokai had heard it called) and tapped on the wall. Three up and two across, at this the gateway to Diagon Alley opened up and the yokai stood in awe of what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

**I changed the actual Harry Potter story a little bit for the purpose of the story, hope you don't mind. Hehehe…**

 **Rikuo's night form voice**

Chapter 3

 **Yokai P.O.V.**

 _****Right after the two yokai, Rikuo and Kurotabou have entered Diagon Alley****_

"Damn, this place is huge, how does he expect us to find our way around?" Rikuo grumpily complains.

"Maybe we can ask someone" Kurotabou said.

"No we'll manage" says Rikuo, reluctant to ask from help from a stranger, thinking it to be a rude gesture. The first place they go is to a booth where they can convert their money. The second place they went was Madame Malkin's Robe shop to get Rikuo's Gryffindor robes; Kuro doesn't get any robes, having already decided to wear his normal monks' robes. After they get their robes they go to the apothecary. As soon as they walk in, they almost gag at the foul stench messing with their heightened senses.

They go through there as quickly as possible and soon step into fresh air gasping for breath. The next place they go is the book store; they get a lot from there because Rikuo has to catch up on five years' worth of stuff. Then comes Ollivander's.

As they step into the store an older looking man comes out of nowhere. "Hello, are you here for a wand?" he asks.

"Yes, I am" Rikuo replies.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your other wand" the man questions, pulling out a tape measurer.

"I've never had one before, sir" he replies carefully.

"A little odd seeing as your age, but oh well." "Which arm is your wand arm?" he asks Rikuo. "My right, sir" Rikuo says as he puts out his right arm. The man went over to the wand shelves and started pulling down boxes and handing different wands to Rikuo. After a while, they finally find a wand that the man doesn't snatch out of Rikuo's hand immediately. The wand Rikuo ends up with is eleven inch oak with a dragon heartstring core.

They quickly paid the man nine galleons and went to get the last item, a pet. They decided on an owl so they went to _Eyelop's Owl Emporium._ In the end they decided to get a snowy owl, which they named Yuki. As soon as they were done shoppingthey went back to the leaky cauldron where they met Tom and had an odd conversation that went something like this…

Rikuo: "We're ready to go"

Tom: "Grab that boot"

Rikuo: "That moldy old boot?"

Tom: "Yes, grab it"

Kuro: "Just grab it, Rikuo-sama"

Rikuo: "Fine"

After they had touched the boot, they felt a strong pull at their navel, then spinning lights, and then all of a sudden they stopped and the two promptly fell on their faces. "Ow, that hurt" grumped Rikuo.

"You'll be fine Rikuo-sama" said Kuro. Then they heard a voice.

"Hey, are you the two Japanese folks I'm supposed to be waiting for" a gruff voice said. The two yokai turned around and were startled by the man they saw. He had scars all over his face and was missing half his nose. He had a wooden leg and a crazy left eye that was electric blue.

After a moment of shock Kurotabou answered "Yes, we are, and you might be?" "My name's Mad-Eye Moody and I was sent to find you, but answer one question, what are your names?"

"My name is Rikuo Nura and the monk is Kurotabou, he will be the new hand-to-hand and weapons skills combat instructor, on the weekends."

"Alright, I still don't think strangers should be let into the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix but it is as Dumbledore wishes. Here, read this paper" Moody said as he showed them a crumpled piece of paper. On it, it read _The Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve Grimmauld Place._

"But there is no number twelve" said Rikuo confused.

"Focus on what you just read" said Moody. As soon as they did Number Twelve started coming into view and soon was all the way visible.

"Nice" said Rikuo slightly impressed.

"Let's get inside, before someone sees us" growled Moody as he shuffled them towards the door.

As soon as they got inside he shut the door and started to go down the hallway. "Follow me" he growled as he led them to an empty room. "This room hasn't been cleaned yet, that's up to you two, but this is where you'll be staying for the next week and a half, until the school year starts. Dumbledore already transferred your luggage to here for you." "Now, I don't know why, but Dumbledore has ordered me to allow you into the meetings and the first one starts in about ten minutes, so be down there or don't come."

Rikuo and Kuro put their stuff down and Rikuo said "Dumbledore warned me that one of the women here would fight with all of her strength to keep anyone under the age of twenty out of the meeting, so I will be going in my night form and staying invisible so as not to start trouble, but I do wish for you to go seen so that they don't get suspicious. Tell them that you didn't want to bring a child into the meeting because of the adult content in order to get on the woman's good side. We have to have some people start trusting us" As soon as they were done placing their stuff and locking the door, Rikuo transformed into his night form and promptly turned invisible, only allowing Kurotabou to see him. Then they headed down to the meeting that was being held in the kitchen.

When Kurotabou got down there, conversation stopped and he introduced himself, "Hello, my name is Kurotabou and I have been asked to attend this meeting by an old man by the name of Dumbledore. In all honesty I know nothing and was sent by Dumbledore to help with all I could. The young man I brought with me is called Rikuo Nura. I left him upstairs because I was warned that this meeting was not for children. I thank you for you hospitality and wish Good Luck for everyone."

Everyone stared at him for a second as they comprehended what he just said. Then a woman with red hair came up and offered him a seat, breaking the silence. He kindly refused the seat as all the conversations started back up though now people kept glancing at him in his odd monks' clothes. A couple minutes later, Dumbledore himself arrived and all conversation stopped as everyone found a comfortable position. Dumbledore then started the meeting not questioning where Rikuo was because he didn't want to cause a commotion with Molly Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rikuo night form voice**

Chapter 4

 **Yokai P.O.V.**

As soon as the meeting was over, Dumbledore walked up to Kurotabou and asked "Where is Mr. Nura? I wish him to know what is going on, that is why I invited you two to the meeting"

"Oh, don't worry he already knows everything that we just spoke about, but he didn't want to cause trouble with Mrs. Weasley so he came invisible to everyone except for me." Kurotabou said.

"He has the power to become completely invisible?" Dumbledore asked shocked, and a little worried that someone could become completely invisible without the use of an invisibility cloak or the disillusionment spell.

"Yes, he can do many things you don't know about, you've only touched the tip of the iceberg and let's just say that you are very lucky to have him on your side and not the other, or to put it nicely, you would be completely and utterly screwed. No one who has ever faced the Lord of Pandemonium has ever come out unscathed." Kurotabou replied, watching Rikuo laugh quietly in the corner.

"Wait a minute… Did you just say Lord of Pandemonium?" Dumbledore questioned, shocked at this new bit of news. He had not known of Rikuo Nura's true title until now and couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes I did, but you needn't worry, he does not destroy or kill unless it is completely necessary to save human lives, so he will not harm your students or anyone else unless he feels threatened by them. Actually, could I ask you a favor Professor?"

"Yeah, go ahead but make it quick I have to leave soon" Dumbledore replied.

"Come up to our room, I have a little surprise for you" Kurotabou said as he looked at Rikuo in silent agreement, they would show Dumbledore, and only Dumbledore, Rikuo's night form. When Dumbledore and Kurotabou arrived in the room, Dumbledore was surprised not to see anything.

"I thought you said you had something to show me?" he asks Kurotabou, but it was not Kurotabou that answered, it was the deep voice of a man in his mid-twenties and seemed to be coming from thin air.

" **Yes, we do have something that we want to show you, but you must keep it a secret, unless it is necessary to keep me from getting attacked by the other teachers at Hogwarts"**

"Who's there?" Dumbledore questions, afraid that the two Japanese brought someone else with them and decided not to tell him until now.

" **It is I, Rikuo, except that this is the form I take to control the yokai, or as you call them demons; you could say that this is my yokai form, and I have decided to show you my true form as the Lord of Pandemonium."** Then, right before Dumbledore's eyes, Rikuo appeared, except that it wasn't Rikuo. The man that had appeared out of thin air looked to be in his twenties, though you couldn't really tell because his eyes had an ageless quality to them. His eyes were red and slitted and all the more intimidating because of it. The man that called himself Rikuo also had on a Japanese yukata and a red haori with a strange symbol on the back. His hair, instead of the normal short brown, was longer and was white on top with strange black markings in it, and on the bottom it was pure black. And although Dumbledore couldn't see the sword, he was in no doubt that it was there. All in all, this strange man did not resemble the Rikuo that he knew at all, this man seemed more dangerous and deadly than the slightly innocent Rikuo Nura that he had come to know.

' _There is no way that this man is the Rikuo that I know.'_ he thought to himself. Out loud, he said "Can you prove to me that you are Rikuo Nura and not an imposter that is fooling the monk standing beside me?"

" **Yes, I can prove it to you"** said the man who claimed to be Rikuo Nura.

"Pay close attention" said Kurotabou.

And right before Dumbledore's eyes, this intimidating man turned into the Rikuo that he knew. His hair started getting shorter and darker and turning brown, while his face took on the look of an innocent fifteen year old again. His eyes went from red to brown slowly and the slits in them went away. There in front of him was Rikuo Nura once again, except now he was in a Japanese yukata with a red haori, instead of his regular clothes that he had been wearing before. Dumbledore now held no doubt that the two were telling the truth as it stood right before him in the form of Rikuo Nura.

"We wish you to only reveal my true form to the teachers at Hogwarts that are in the Order of the Phoenix and to no one else. The only reason that I wish for you to tell them of my true form, is so that when I am going around the castle at night in my yokai form, I do not get attacked."

"I will make that deal on one condition, that you show them your true form when I tell them of it." Dumbledore said.

All that Rikuo said in response was "Just make sure it is somewhere dark or at night because those are the only times I am comfortable revealing my true form."

 _****The next day****_

Rikuo was woken up in the morning by a red-haired boy that calls himself Ron. "What do you want?" says Kuro, as he was woken up as well and is not a morning person like Rikuo.

"My mum wanted me to come get the one called Rikuo, because she didn't get to meet him yesterday."

"You can stay Kurotabou. I will be fine, go ahead and sleep. I can take care of myself. I'm sure" As he's walking out of the room with Ron, he sees Kurotabou lay back down, having been up all night because pure yokai are normally nocturnal. "Where are we going?" he asks the redhead.

"We're going to the kitchen to meet my mum, and watch out; she will try to fatten you up because she'll think that you're too skinny. She does it to everyone."

"I'll keep that in mind" says Rikuo as they enter the kitchen.

Immediately the red-headed woman from last night comes up to him and tells him to sit down as she makes him a heaping plate of food. "So I heard that you were a transfer student from Japan, here to study the English ways" she says as she puts the food down in front of him. "Your name is Rikuo, right?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Oh, you don't have to be that formal; you can just call me Mrs. Weasley. I'm Ron's mom." said Mrs. Weasley. Rikuo politely ate as much food as he could and when Mrs. Weasley wasn't looking, slipped back up to his room where Kuro was still sleeping.

For most of the day he read the books he had gotten from _Flourish and Blotts_ in Diagon Alley. Eventually Kuro got up and helped in and then went to get some food as he had missed breakfast. However, right before dinner, a great commotion was heard, which he soon found out was Harry Potter yelling at his friends for keeping secrets. It looked like Rikuo and Kuro's charge had finally arrived. Things were about to get interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rikuo night form voice**

Chapter 5

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

 _****The next morning****_

The next day, Rikuo got up on his own and went downstairs, to find a black haired boy sitting with the brown haired girl known as Hermione, as he had yet to personally meet, and the red-haired boy named Ron. When he walked in, Harry stared at him. "Who are you?"

"I am a transfer student from Japan and Dumbledore has kindly let me stay here until the school year starts. My name is Rikuo Nura" he introduced himself.

"Ooooh… I heard you were staying here but haven't got to meet you yet. My name is Hermione." Hermione said in a very quick voice. "I can't wait to talk to you about the culture in the Japanese wizarding society."

Rikuo was not looking forward to the questioning that he had no answers for. "Hi my name is Harry Potter" said the black haired boy. They all expected Rikuo to react because of who Harry was but when he didn't react they guessed he already knew.

 **OoOoOo**

The next week in a half went by fairly quickly and soon they were boarding the Hogwarts express on their way to the school.

Rikuo and Kuro ended up sitting in the same compartment as Potter and his friends, Luna and Neville. Ron and Hermione had gone to do their prefect duties and hadn't come back yet.

After Ron and Hermione came back they sat down next to Potter and started talking about someone called Malfoy and how he was a "prat" and a "git" when all of a sudden the compartment door flew open and a blond stuck up boy came in with two big goons called Crabbe and Goyle. They started picking on Harry and his friends.

After a little while though Rikuo just couldn't take it any more so he stood up, looked Malfoy straight in the eye, let loose some of his Fear and said with glowing red eyes "If all you're going to do is insult a person because you don't like them, than you'd better get out of my sight" The Malfoy boy looked at him one more time, closed the door, than left.

Everyone in the compartment just stared at him as he sat down. "What?" he said. "Why are you all staring at me like that, he deserved it so I gave it to him."

Then Ron said, "Blimey, mate usually he's a lot worse than that. It looks like you scared him pretty badly somehow." Then, to break the silence Neville brought out a weird kind of plant and started telling them all about it. "It even has a special defense mechanism for when it feels threatened." He said as he went to poke the thing. Rikuo sensing the danger of threatening that plant used a small amount of energy to perform _kyokosuigetsu_ and then the plant sprayed green goo everywhere and coated everything in the compartment, except for Rikuo who the goo just went straight through. Needless to say Kurotabou looked pissed because he had that crap all over himself now and his Master did not.

"Oh… we're almost there" said Hermione "we'd better but our robes on." At that, the boys left the cabin in order for the girls to change in privacy. When they were done they did the same for the boys. While the boys were changing Harry noticed that Rikuo didn't have any green goo on him and asked him how.

"Oh… it's a certain kind of magic from Japan that allows solid objects to pass through you."

"What? Bloody hell mate, that is awesome could you teach me how to do it?" asks an excited Ron.

"No, I highly doubt that I can, I only know of one other person that is able to that technique." Shortly after, they arrived at Hogwarts and got off the train. They then got into carriages that were pulled by strange skeletal horses that no one else seemed to see except for a couple.

When they arrived at the castle they went and sat down at their house tables. This was soon followed by a procession of first years who were then sorted into their correct houses by a strange talking hat that could also sing. Then the feast appeared and everyone ate. Kurotabou was sitting up at the teacher's table in his strange attire that was starting to attract many glances as the students wondered what a monk was doing at Hogwarts. When they were done eating and the last of the desserts had disappeared off of the tables, Dumbledore stood up and did his welcome back speech, until he was interrupted by a woman that looked like a giant pink toad. The toad then gave her own speech about how she was pretty much going to take over the school and then came time for bed.

As Rikuo was heading out with the other Gryffindors he was stopped by Dumbledore, who took him to his office to speak along with Kurotabou. "I have decided that now is the best time for the teachers to see your…other…form, and that is why I have brought you here. You may stand outside my door and await their arrival. I will explain to them about you and then you may come in in that other form" Dumbledore said to Rikuo. 'Oh and I'm not going to tell them you're a student, just that I've brought in some reinforcements to help with security." he added.

"Ooooh… this sounds like fun." said Rikuo as he went to wait outside the door, out of the sight of the arriving teachers, knowing that inside Kuro was invisible and waiting for them as well. Rikuo transformed into his yokai form and turned invisible, and as the last teacher came in, he slipped in behind them; invisible to even Kurotabou right now.

Dumbledore started speaking then, "As you all know I told you that I was going to search for good guards for the school so that we could add an extra layer of protection. I found what I was looking for and have brought them with me here today. Now, they are both yokai-"

"Wait, doesn't yokai translate to demon, in English Dumbledore?" interrupted McGonagall.

"Always the smart one aren't you Minerva? Yes they are yokai or demons, but they have agreed to help protect the school and I trust them completely. Now, as I was saying, one of the yokai is a normal yokai and he is here-Kurotabou please show yourself." At that moment a monk with long black hair and a long black cloak appeared behind Dumbledore and bowed to the teachers in the room.

"The other one is a different story, although I trust them both equally, the other one that I have brought in is none other than the Lord of Pandemonium himself and he is the most powerful of all the yokai. He has agreed to help us as well." Dumbledore said as they all gasped at meaning of the title, not quite knowing what to think. "I think you will find him a bit more intimidating than the one behind me. Supreme Commander of the Yokai, I know that you can hear me, you can come in now." Dumbledore said loudly thinking Rikuo was still outside the door awaiting the introduction.

" **Come in? Why would I need to come in, I've been here the whole time Headmaster. You just can't see me."** a male voice says from seemingly nowhere chuckling at the end. When Rikuo's in his yokai form he loves messing with people's heads.

"You can reveal yourself now Master" says Kurotabou, playing along with Rikuo, knowing what he's planning and making him seem all the more scarier.

" **Why would I do that? So that they can shoot me on sight with their magic. No, I feel much safer invisible."**

"Then how about you use _kyokosuigetsu_ Master? They wouldn't be able to touch you." Kurotabou replied.

' _He's making himself look more powerful so that they believe that he can protect the school, what a smart boy. I just hope he doesn't overdue it.'_ thought Dumbledore as he heard Rikuo chuckle again.

" **I think I will, that sounds fun."** Then, in an instant Rikuo was there again, but not there at the same time. He looked as if he was made of smoke. Immediately Snape shot a spell at him, but to everyone's surprise, except for Kuro, it went right through him and vanished as it hit the wall and made sparks.

"How the Hell?" said Snape.

"Dumbledore, what have you brought into this school, he's a monster!" McGonagall yelled.

"What the Hell are you doing third heir?" Dumbledore questions him.

" **Awe, just having some fun…Fine I'll behave…You really needn't worry you know, I was brought to protect the school and protect it I will. Even if it is a little boring."**

"Master, you really needn't worry, I'm sure you'll find something interesting to do." Kurotabou said.

" **Heh…Fine."**

"Kurotabou, Third Heir, you may go, I wish to speak alone with the professors."

" **Keh, fine. Let's go Kuro."** Rikuo said.

"Yes, Master."

 _****Out of earshot of the teachers****_

"You're going back to listen aren't you Master?" Kurotabou says.

" **Hell yeah, I was asked to protect this school and in order to do so I need to know what Dumbledore is really planning. Go to our dorm, I'll meet you there when I'm done."** Rikuo said.

"Yes Master, but don't get into too much trouble." Kuro says, knowing yokai Rikuo all too well.

" **I'll try."** was all he got in response, before Rikuo was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rikuo's night form voice**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer. I promise.**

 **Hey guys, trying to get this story done before camp so expect a quick chapter turnout. I'll really try. Thx for your support**

Chapter 6

 _****Back in Dumbledore's office****_

"Do you know what you've let into our school, Dumbledore? That man or whatever it was seemed extremely dangerous." McGonagall said.

"Oh, there is no doubt that he is dangerous, but you really shouldn't worry yourself." Dumbledore replied.

"That…thing…could probably kill us in our sleep, Albus." Professor McGonagall fretted.

"Minerva, do you really think that I would let something like that into the school?" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"But Dumbledore, you can't-" McGonagall started.

At this, Dumbledore interrupted "In Japan, he is the Supreme Commander of all yokai, but there is one rule that he makes very clear; and that rule is that none of the demons under his leadership are to ever hurt an innocent human, and that if they catch another yokai harming a human, they can punish them severely. He doesn't harm humans, he really was just playing; he can be quite mischievous at times. But he has a kind heart."

"I understand that you trust him, and if you trust him, we will trust him. What about the other one? Do we know anything about him?" Snape asked.

"Yes, he only takes commands from the Supreme Commander and no one else" said Dumbledore.

"Am I to assume that the boy that transferred from Japan knows about this as well?" questioned Snape.

"Yes he does and if you ever need to get ahold of either one of the yokai, you can always ask him where to find them. Although, as of today I have made the yokai known as Kurotabou the hand to hand combat instructor for anyone who wants to learn to fight without the use of a wand. So you should be able to find them quite easily and I will tell you where the Japanese are staying in the castle, though I have to admit, I do not know the password to get in. That is their secret if they wish to tell" Dumbledore replied.

" _Huh, looks like I'll have to tell Kuro that his position requirement has been accepted"_ thought Rikuo from the corner he was currently standing in.

"You would trust them with the well-being of the students like that" said McGonagall and Snape at the same time, shocked.

"Yes, I would. I told you already, I would trust them with my life. I trust them completely." Said Dumbledore.

"We'll try to trust them, but until they've earned our trust, we will still be wary of them." Said McGonagall.

"My dear Professor McGonagall, I never said not to be wary of them" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

Everyone left, no one noticing the small chuckle from the corner.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **3** **rd** **Person P.O.V.**

 _****First Day at Hogwarts****_

When Rikuo woke up in the morning, he could already here people moving about outside of their rooms, so he quickly got up and put on his robes over some of his normal clothes. "Hey Kuro, coming to breakfast?" he questioned the still-sleeping monk.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment to talk to the other teachers." Kuro replied, sitting up and starting to get off of his traditional Japanese sleeping mat. The room that the two Japanese had been given resembled the Nura mansion a lot. Rikuo had guessed that it was designed to change according to the occupants and hadn't questioned.

He climbed out of the portrait hole and joined in with the other Gryffindors passing by as they headed to the Main Hall. Once he got there he picked a spot where he could still keep an eye on the Potter boy, though not to close to anyone. You could say that Rikuo, in his human form, was a little shy and didn't want to impose on anyone's private space. However, Hermione had other ideas and soon invited him to sit with her and the two boys.

A girl soon came over and started talking about something called Quidditch. While she talked, Rikuo took the time to look up at the teachers table to see if Kurotabou had showed up yet. He noticed two of the teachers talking, and he vaguely recognized them as Professor Sinistra and Professor Grubbly-Plank from the pictures Dumbledore had shown him of all of the staff. But Kurotabou was not here yet and so he turned back to the conversation the Golden Trio were now having. The mail had come in showering the students in raindrops as the owls shook their feathers. Hermione was reading a paper called The Daily Prophet and Harry was complaining about said paper being rubbish.

Rikuo heard footsteps coming down the table and looked up to see McGonagall handing out the schedules. As she came up to him, she leaned down and whispered "Can you have the one Dumbledore calls the third heir meet me outside tonight? I wish to speak with him."

"Yeah, sure" said Rikuo wondering what she wanted to speak with him about. After she walked off he looked down at the schedule she had given him. History of Magic, double potions, divination, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. If he could remember correctly the professors in charge of these classes were named Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and Umbridge. He had already started to dislike Umbridge just by the feeling she gave off to everyone around her. It felt disgusting, sort of like a toad. He really wasn't looking forward to her class, though the rest seemed slightly interesting and he was getting curious as to what wizards could really do.

He went to History of Magic and found out that the teacher was a ghost and that the class was most definetely the most boring class he had ever attended. He was normally a diligent student but this class, to be frank, bored the hell out of him and he soon started to drift off and daydream about being back home leading his clan, as was his job. As soon as that class was over he joined the Trio as they headed down to the dungeons for potions.

"So, how do you like Britain, Rikuo?" Hermione asked as they walked down the hall.

"It is…interesting…to say the least" he replied.

"Oi, Rikuo where are you staying? I didn't see you in the boy's dorm or the common room this morning, or last night." Ron questioned him. "Yeah, now that you mention it, neither did I" Harry added.

"I am staying in a separate room down the hallway from Gryffindor with Kurotabou."

"Kurotabou? Isn't that the monk's name?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it is. He came with me from Japan" said Rikuo, a little shocked that she had payed enough attention to the two of them to know Kurotabou's name.

By now they had reached the dungeons and were waiting for the bell to ring signaling that they could go in. The bell rang and Snape let them into the dungeon and they found their seats. He gave a short little speech about what he expected of the students, and then told them to get to work as he put the instructions on the board.

Rikuo was finishing up on his potion when Snape said "A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion" He then walked around the room looking at the potions. When he got to their table he looked at Rikuo's potion and then at Hermione's and said nothing. Then he walked to Harry and glared at him before speaking.

"Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

"The Draught of Peace" Harry replied tensely.

"Tell me Potter" he started "can you read?"

Rikuo could hear Malfoy laughing from the other side of the room.

"Yes, I can" said Harry, and Rikuo could see his fingers tightening around his wand.

"Read the third line of the instructions for me, Potter" Snape said icily, enjoying picking on The-Boy-Who Lived.

Rikuo could see Harry squinting to see through the multicolored haze and then he started reading, "Add powdered moonstone, stir three times counterclockwise, allow to simmer for seven minutes, then add two drops of syrup of hellebore"

"Did you do everything on the third line, Potter?" Snape questioned.

"No" said Harry quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"No" said Harry, louder this time. "I forgot the hellebore…"

Snape sneered "I know you did, Potter, which means that this mess is utterly worthless. _Evanesco._ " With that Harry's potion disappeared.

Snape then told everyone else to bring their potions to the front of the room. The three then left with Rikuo trailing behind. They went to lunch to eat. Hermione left, saying that she had to go to Arithmancy. Then, it was only Ron, Harry, and Rikuo left.

"Hey could you show me where the Divination classroom is? I'm afraid that I don't know my way around very well." Rikuo asked them.

"Aw…you got Divination too, that class is rubbish" said Ron.

We're heading there now, would you like to just come with us?" offered Harry.

"Sure, thanks guys" Rikuo said enthusiastically.

Ron had been right. The only interesting part of the whole class had been when Trelawney had predicted Rikuo's demise. It had happened as soon as class started. Trelawney walked up to Rikuo, looked him in the eye and said "You will be devoured by the shadows and perish" At this Rikuo just laughed. I mean seriously, he was the Lord of the Night, he ruled the shadows.

Anyway, the rest of class was boring as they tried to predict the future using their dreams. Rikuo didn't have dreams, so this was fairly easy. Divination went quickly and then it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA for short) with Professor Umbridge, and Rikuo had been right, this woman gave him the creeps wither sugary voice and stuck up attitude. She told the class to write down some writing that she had put on the board and came down to where Rikuo was sitting to ask him some questions.

"So, you're the transfer from Japan?" she asked in her sickeningly sweet voice.

"Yes, ma'am" he replied.

She started talking again "So, that man that came with you, is he some type of monk or maybe something else that he is hiding under those long robes and large hat of his? Something inhuman perhaps?"

"Yes, he is a monk from my homeland. He has been serving my family's religious needs for years ma'am. He's completely human."

Her voice got, if possible, even more annoying "I had heard that he is starting a hand to hand combat class on the weekends. I thought that monks were peaceful people, not fighters. What is that about?"

"My family is a well-known and very influential group in my town and we need some protection, so he decided to learn how to protect as well as serve; and I must say, he has done a very exceptional job and become a master at hand to hand combat."

"Ah, well just wondered" she said as she went back up to the front of the classroom and sat down. For a couple minutes, Hermione had had her hand up and when Umbridge finally called on her she asked about the course aims and this soon led to a discussion about Voldemort being back and in the end she gave Harry an unearned detention. The class was let out shortly after that and they all headed their own ways. Harry had already left to go to McGonagall's.

Dinner that night was fairly normal except for one thing. When dinner was served, Dumbledore stood up and announced the new hand-to-hand combat classes being held on the weekends with the transfer teacher, now called Professor Kurotabou.

When dinner was over Rikuo met with Kuro to discuss McGonagall's request that he meet with her in his yokai form.

"It is an odd request to be sure, so be careful" Kurotabou warned.

He would be staying here because he was confident that Rikuo could take care of himself.

" **Don't worry, I will be.** " said Rikuo as he transformed into his night form, ready to meet McGonagall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for any reviews that anyone has left; it's nice to get feedback**

 **If you haven't reviewed me please do. Thx!**

 **Rikuo's night voice is in bold**

 _Rikuo thinking_

Dementors talking

Chapter 8

Rikuo decided that when he went outside to meet McGonagall he would go invisible. He didn't fully trust the woman not to attack him out of fear. He went early so that he was there when she arrived.

About an hour later, McGonagall arrived except she had brought Snape with her and they were having a conversation.

"I don't trust the man, Severus. Can you perform legilimency on him if you get an opening?"

"I could try, but reading a person's mind is harder than you would think, and he's not even human, I don't think it will be possible; but go ahead we'll give it a shot and hope he doesn't try to kill us when he finds out."

At this Rikuo decides to make an appearance. He goes back towards the castle and becomes visible once more. He heads back to where the two Professors are waiting for him out by Hagrid's hut.

The two professors are standing there waiting when all of a sudden they see a fast moving shape coming towards them. They have decided that they are going to attempt legilimency on the strange man and are just awaiting his arrival at the meeting point.

Rikuo stops a small distance away from the two waiting teachers and says **"Professor McGonagall, I was just informed that I would be meeting you, not Professor Snape."**

Rikuo knows how legilimency is done. Dumbledore has informed him that these two would attempt it on him, but asked that if they do attempt it that he wishes Rikuo to contain any wrath and to not hurt them.

" **Well, nothing to it now."** he says **"What did you want to talk about?"**

"We wanted to know what you want with our school that caused you to agree with Dumbledore's request to protect it." McGonagall questioned him.

All of a sudden Rikuo felt an unfamiliar source of fear. As he watched, the two teachers fell to the ground. **"What is the source of this fear that I am sensing?"** he questioned the two on the ground.

"It's a dementor" McGonagall gasped out from the ground.

' _A dementor, huh, I've heard of them. Good, I wanted to test something out. If the dementors use fear to fight, than it shouldn't affect me. I am more powerful than everything in this strange wizarding world. These weak things can't even touch me, this is pathetic.'_

Through the trees Rikuo saw about twenty hooded creatures gliding through the air towards them silently.

The two teachers had felt the effects of a dementor stronger than ever before and had collapsed to the ground unable to move. As they looked up at the figure in the moonlight, they saw that he was still standing, seemingly unaffected by the dementors.

" **I'll take care of the damn things seeing as you two don't look like you can do a thing."** said Rikuo pulling out Nenekirimaru and unsheathing it. He waited until the dementors had gotten closer and went towards them. **"Hey uglies, who ever said you could come onto my territory and attack humans. All yokai know what I do to other yokai that harm humans"** Said Rikuo threateningly.

Then the dementors did something that had never happened before, one of them spoke "Who are you to think that you can control ussss…"

" **Oh, I'm sure you've heard of me. Don't tell me you haven't. I'll have to kill you if you do"** said Rikuo.

"Stop playing around with riddlessss and tell me your name, boy" the lead dementor hissed out starting to get annoyed at this boy's casual manner. There was only one man allowed to talk to them like this and he was in Japan.

" **My name. Keh, fine. My name is Rikuo Nura and I am the Supreme Commander of all yokai, including you, so I wouldn't piss me off any more. Now get out of here or die"** he ordered the dementors.

At this the dementors turned and fled, not wanting to invoke the wrath of the Lord of Pandemonium.

" **Good, the filth is gone. Now, are you two alright?"** He asked the two professors that were standing up.

"Yeah, we're fine" McGonagall said taking the hand of the handsome Lord of the Night to get to her feet.

"Was what you said true?" Snape asked him, "Are you really Rikuo Nura?"

" **Hahaha…you catch on quick. Yes, I am Rikuo Nura. Now to return to the matters at hand; you two were discussing how best to subdue me in order to perform legilimency."** He said with a smirk.

"How…how did you know about that?" said McGonagall shocked.

" **I was here long before you arrived, I just stayed…hidden"** Rikuo said, **"All you had to do was ask to see my memories, you know. I already expected this a long time ago"**

"Well, can we see into your memories then?" Snape said.

" **Yeah, but beware of what you might find"** he warned them as he looked into Snape's eyes.

Rikuo felt as Snape went into his mind and dug through his memories looking for any trace of evil. As he exited Rikuo's mind, he staggered backwards and would have fallen had Rikuo not caught him.

Snape looked at Rikuo in a new light as he saw what the young man had been through. Something close to awe in his eyes as he realized what this fifteen year old was actually capable of and yet had still agreed to help the school and the wizards that he had dubbed as weaklings.

"What is it Snape?!" cried McGonagall as she saw Snape stagger back. "What did you do to him?" she demanded of Rikuo.

" **I did nothing, just give him a sec; it's a lot to take in."** Rikuo said casually.

A few minutes later, Snape stood up on his own and let go of Rikuo's hand. "He is no threat Minerva" he said to McGonagall, "Let's go, it's getting late and we have teaching duties to attend to tomorrow" At this he grabbed McGonagall's hand and started to walk back up the castle. As she turned around to follow him she saw the Lord of the Night vanish into thin air and as she walked back up to the castle she could swear that she heard a distant chuckle.

 _****Back in Rikuo and Kuro's room, Rikuo silently appeared****_

Welcome back Master, how did it go with McGonagall?"

" **I met some dementors and then scared them off with my fear and then I let Snape read my memories. And then I came back here."** Rikuo replied quickly.

I've learned that Potter's detentions start tomorrow in case you wanted to know." Kurotabou said.

" **Hell yeah, I'm gonna go in there in my yokai form and mess with Umbridge's head the whole time; it's gonna be fun. Hehehe…"**

"Well whatever you're going to do, you should probably go to bed now so that you can get up on time tomorrow and get a good start on your plans" Kuro said.

"Yeah, you're right" Rikuo said as he transformed back to his human form and layed down on his mat. _'Tomorrow is gonna be fun, I can already tell.'_ was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear guests: No I haven't planned any pairings yet, but you never know what'll pop up in my head. Sorry for the Ooc-ness, this story just popped up in my head and I started typing it up.**

Chapter 9

As Rikuo sat in the breakfast hall looking at his schedule, he saw that another interesting day was ahead of him. He had charms, transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and then herbology.

" _Huh, haven't used a wand before; charms should be quite interesting. Wonder if I'll even be able to use this 'magic'."_

As it turned out he could not use magic, at least not the same way as the wizards did. He instead, had to use his fear; and because he used the power of his fear his wand was constantly surrounded by a small amount of black aura and any spell he produced was slightly stronger than the normal power of the spell. He spent charms class working on his summoning spells and Professor Flitwick was impressed and soon came to talk to him.

"Your name is Rikuo Nura, isn't it?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes, sir."

"I heard from Dumbledore that you are a transfer from Japan and that they do not use wands"

"You would be correct, sir, I just bought my wand a couple days before school started and I haven't quite learned how to use it yet."

"Just a couple of days!? My boy, then you must be a genius, because you have already mastered a fourth year spell and with barely any practice."

Thank you sir, I wish to succeed in my studies as well as in my future life"

"No problem Mr. Nura, I hope that you enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

"I will try."

After charms, Rikuo headed off to transfiguration, already preparing himself for the strict teacher McGonagall was sure to be. He was correct, because the first thing that she did when the class had sat down was give a lecture on the big tests at the end of the year, something called O.W.L.S. Not that it mattered to Rikuo much as he was only planning to stay for the one year.

Transfigurations was spent trying to vanish snails that McGonagall had placed on their desks. Of course, if he wanted to Rikuo could have simply cloaked the snail in his fear and it would appear to have 'vanished' but he decided that he would try the actual spell. After all being able to make something, or someone, vanish with a flick of his wrist would be quite useful. He managed to make the snail vanish on his fifth try and was soon just reading a transfigurations book to pass the time. It really was amusing to watch McGonagall glance his direction every thirty seconds, like she thought that he would start killing off students for fun. After about ten minutes he waited till she looked at him again, and smirked in her direction. After he had done that she stopped looking at him altogether and seemed rather relieved that he was leaving the classroom.

He sat down at the lunch table about ready to eat, when Hermione came over and plopped down next to him. He sighed; he had known that this was gonna happen. Ever since Flitwick had mentioned that in Japan they didn't use wands.

"Hey, Rikuo do the Japanese really do magic without wands?"

"Yes, they do. But could we pause the question and answer for later, I'm really hungry"

As soon as Rikuo was done with lunch, he went to his Care of Magical Creatures class where they studied some odd looking twig creatures. During the class, Malfoy was making fun of Harry about Hagrid no being there. Rikuo did not wish to get involved but was dragged into it unwillingly, when Malfoy started insulting him. "Bet that Japanese freak that you call your friend is a monster just like Hagrid." Malfoy had clearly gotten some of his nerve back and remembered his encounter with Rikuo on the bus.

Rikuo did not like being called a monster and responded with a comment of his own "Hey, we might be monsters, but at least we're not whiny assed brats like you." His night form was surfacing as he got more agitated by Malfoy. That was never a good sign; he wouldn't be able to go around the castle with freedom if they found out about his night form. Malfoy looked at him with a sneer on his face and prepared to say something else, probably nasty, before Rikuo looked at him with crimson red eyes causing him to back down. Once Malfoy had left, quite quickly I might add, he looked around and saw his new friends looking at him with poorly concealed shock. "What, did I do something wrong?" he questioned innocently.

"No mate, it's just, that's the second time you've scared off Malfoy. How do you do it?" said Ron.

"Oh, I've had to deal with bullies before so I know how to handle them." Just then the bell rang and Rikuo took this as an excuse and left quickly, heading towards the greenhouses. Herbology was a rather boring class and only the boy called Neville seemed to truly enjoy it.

Soon it was time for dinner. They went to dinner and Rikuo sat with his new friends: Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Around five Harry dismissed himself to go to his detention. Rikuo dismissed himself very shortly after and headed to Umbridge's office, transforming into his night form when he got somewhere no one could see, quickly disappearing from view.

Once he got to Umbridge's office he could see that she was quite disgruntled and trying to hide it, Kuro's trick must have done the job. And sure enough, when he got into the classroom and looked at the back of the door the word "BITCH" was formed out of embedded daggers and very poorly hidden.

He looked over at Harry and was outraged, he was writing in his own blood; this was the last straw, Umbridge was getting 'haunted' by a 'ghost' for the rest of the year and would eventually be leaving this school by the time he was done with her. After about five minutes later, he started carving rude comments into her wall with Nenekirimaru, chuckling. Of course, he had stayed invisible and the look on her face was priceless. That was only the start. Rikuo started knocking all the pictures off the wall, causing them to smash. Once he was sure that Umbridge was thoroughly spooked, he let loose a small amount of fear and laughed out loud as she dismissed Potter and quickly left the room mumbling about telling Dumbledore to keep better control over the ghosts haunting the school.

As she left, she slammed the door leaving Harry in there to wonder what was going on. Once she was gone Harry got up and headed towards the door overjoyed that his detention getting out early but still suspicious of what had happened.

As he walked down the hallway Rikuo went up to him, still invisible, and whispered in his ear **"Don't worry, I'll have fun with her this year. Hehehe…"** and then left towards his and Kuro's room satisfied with the night's work.

Harry, upon hearing the disembodied voice, jumped about a foot in the air and turned around quickly expecting to see someone there. There was no one and he sped up down the hallway to tell Ron and Hermione.

Rikuo on the other hand had arrived at his living quarters and was congratulating Kurotabou on his knife work.

"Thank you Master, I also made it so that only you and I can remove them, by embedding them in the wall and imbuing a small amount of fear to hold them there. The only other way to get rid of them is to remove the door entirely and replace it."

" **Good job, I'll have fun with the rest of the week. I plan on going back every day and messing with her. Can you believe that she was making Harry write in his own blood? She'll pay dearly for that little trick."**

Kuro almost pitied the poor woman. Once, they were done talking Rikuo went to take a shower and came out in human form, wearing pajamas. "I'm gonna go to bed, Kuro, Good night."

"Good night, Master Rikuo. I will see you in the morning"

 **So just to ask for suggestions…**

 **I plan on making Rikuo torment Umbridge again and was hoping for some good ideas for Rikuo to mess with Umbridge. If I like your idea, I will incorporate it into the story, so please share your ideas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I didn't get any suggestions for pranks played on Umbridge, so sorry for the lack of creativity; I've got a small case of writer's block. And again, I apologize about the Ooc-ness but it's my story so with all due respect; BUGGER OFF and just enjoy the story or don't. Your choice.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Nurarihyon no Mago**

Chapter 10:

The rest of the week was spent tormenting Umbridge. All in all, Rikuo was having a great time. Umbridge had her hair turned pink and had her office filled with toads, a subtle message if you will. On Thursday Rikuo had made some new friends that were great at helping in his crusade against Umbridge. They were twins and he had learned that they were one of Harry's friend's brothers; they called themselves Gred and Forge and they were cunning in the way that they played their pranks out, so they were never caught and it was proving to be quite useful, but then again Rikuo was never caught either and was even more skilled than them.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Rikuo was walking down the halls thinking of new ways to mess with Umbridge; it was going pretty good so far. Harry had gotten out of detention early every day this week and Rikuo was proud of the fact, but the problem was that he was having problems thinking of new ways to torture-I mean punish-the woman. As he was walking, he felt two presences behind him and spun out of the way of the color changing spell just as it flew past him._

" _What are you two doing?" he said as he looked behind him at the suit of armor that he could sense the boys behind._

" _Blimey mate-_

 _-how did you know-_

 _-that we were here?"_

" _Easy, I could sense you behind me before you cast the spell. Speaking of which, are you two good at pranking; I'm having a little…toad…problem that I want to get rid of."_

" _You've come to-_

 _-the right people-_

 _-Mate. We're the best."_

" _Good then let's start"_

 _At this all three of them got an evil smirk on their faces as they grouped together and started planning._

 _***Flashback end***_

All in all this week _was_ looking kind of good and Rikuo couldn't help but smirk thinking back on the plans. His classes were going well and every time he went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, DADA for short, he felt a small amount of smug satisfaction in seeing Umbridge's flustered face. It seemed that Yoru was affecting him more and more as each day passed and he couldn't make himself feel bad about it; he was glad that he and his yokai side were in harmony, it was a small satisfaction, but satisfaction nonetheless.

After about a month he and the Trio were getting along well and they were soon to become good friends. Kurotabou had started his hand-to-hand combat classes and to his surprise many students showed up, though no Slytherins, what a surprise. They were mostly Gryffindors with a few from Ravenclaw and a few from Hufflepuff.

Soon McGonagall was treating him with less suspicion; she hated Umbridge as well and seemed to realize that the only ones capable of some of the feats accomplished were the two yokai who could turn themselves completely invisible at will; therefore she had a small liking for the shy Japanese boy. It helped that no students had showed up dead or worse yet and showed no sign of that happening either.

Rikuo was getting bored though and the days passed by slowly. Then there was the meeting with Dumbledore; hey at least there might be something interesting going on there. About a month and a half after the school year started a young boy showed up with a note from Dumbledore: _Meet me tonight at 7:00. The password is gummy bear._

When the time came for the meeting he called Kurotabou "I want you to come with me Kuro, just in case he tries anything; stay invisible, I am staying in my night form though so we should be good"

"Yes, Rikuo-sama, I agree you can never be too cautious; peace is like the wind, ever changing and wavering in strength"

At this Rikuo transformed into his night form and said **"Come, we have a meeting to attend"**

The two went out of their portrait, both invisible, and headed towards the Headmaster's office.

Once they got there Rikuo knocked and called out **"I am here Dumbledore, may I come in?"**

"Yes, my dear boy, you are welcome to"

Yoru growled a little at being called a boy but proceeded anyway, entering the office to find the Headmaster, McGonagall, and Snape. _**(A/N: Rikuo will be called Yoru when in his night form)**_

The teachers in the room shifted nervously obviously remembering their previous encounters with this form of the boy. **"Well, cat got your tongues or do you want something? Cause I've got stuff to do besides stand here."**

"Yes, we wanted a report on how Harry and his friends are doing with the new DADA teacher?"

" **How well can you expect them to react, they literally write lines on the back of their hands in their own blood. The first time I saw this, I almost slit the ugly toad's throat"** he practically snarled, causing the teachers in the room to shrink in fear, for his eyes were glowing and he was leaking Fear everywhere.

When they processed what he said though, they came to their senses "WHAT? ALBUS EXPLAIN!" McGonagall shouted in outrage.

"I know nothing, young Rikuo here knows more than me"

" **Call me Yoru when I'm in this form, I find it more comfortable; a nickname if you will"**

"Very well then Yoru, mind explaining what Umbridge was doing?"

" **Sure, I went to the detention for Harry, invisible of course, and watched to make sure nothing happened to Harry; he is, after all, my responsibility. What I saw shocked me. She had him writing lines, but instead of appearing on the paper they appeared carved on the back of his hand, written in blood. Like I said, I almost killed that vile woman; she's lucky I only did what I did."**

Dumbledore had a slight twinkle in his eyes "Is this what we've been hearing about from Umbridge all the last six weeks?"

" **Yup."** Yoru said with a slightly evil looking smile and a glint in his eye.

"We shall have to look into the Umbridge case though; it sounds as if she is using a blood quill and that illegal and very immoral"

" **Good if that is all you care about, I am going for a stroll through the woods"**

"You can't do that, those woods are dangerous, not a place for a student at night."

" **Ahh…but you forget, I am not a human, I am a yokai and we revel in the night. Besides, I shall have Kurotabou with me, no need to worry. Nothing out there would dare attack the Lord of the Night and if they did they wouldn't live to tell the tale. Now, farewell Professors."** And with that he left to go explore the forbidden forest and have a night walk, after all the Lord of the Night had to rule over his domain.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

" **You want me to join their defense group?!"** Yoru asked Dumbledore incredulously. Apparently the 'Golden Trio' were starting an illegal defense club and Dumbledore wanted Rikuo to join to help protect them.

Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, Mr. Nura; they need protection if Umbridge were to discover it, and you're more than capable."

" **Keh, fine; I'll join their little 'club'; maybe they'll have something interesting to do there."**

"Good, now, how are you getting along with them?"

" **Quite well; I'm included in most of their excursions, though I don't know why they trust me."**

"Simple, you have not reported them yet and you hate Umbridge just as much as they do. I trust that Umbridge is still getting the best of your care?"

Yoru smirked, **"Of course, why would I ever give her anything but the best?"**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Alright class, today we will start with real blades!" Kurotabou called to his fifth year class, "We will be using my blades and they will not be aimed at anyone; is that clear?"

Rikuo raised his hand, "Kurotabou-sensei?"

"Yes, Mr. Nura"

"I have a blade that cannot harm humans; it's an old family heirloom, may I use it?"

"Yes, you may. Anything else?"

The class stayed silent and Kurotabou nodded, "Come up here one at a time and I will choose a weapon for you aimed to your specifications."

The class lined up and he called the first forward; he assessed them and then pulled a dagger out of his sleeve. The next got a short rapier; the next got twin knives; it continued like this until everyone had their own specified blades. "These weapons cannot leave this class without my express permission; if they leave this classroom, they will disappear and you will not have a weapon; is that clear?"

The class nodded and Kurotabou smiled, "I will be giving a demonstration of how to use every weapon that was handed out today with Mr. Nura, who was my student in Japan. Please come up Rikuo"

Rikuo stood and walked to the front, "Rikuo here will be using a special talent while we are fighting so that he does not get hurt, watch closely."

Rikuo pulled out Nenekirimaru and got into a ready stance, activating Kyokosuigetsu; Kurotabou simply crouched down and got into a stance as well. They stood this way a few moments before Kurotabou charged with a short sword. As promised, every kind of weapon was demonstrated in their spar and Rikuo did not get injured because the blades just went through him like he was smoke. Once they were done, the class was staring in awe of their talent, Hermione spoke, "You are both very talented; will we ever be at your skill level?"

Kurotabou smiled, "With a lot of practice and devotion, anything is possible Ms. Granger." Then he turned to the rest of the class, "Spend the rest of the class becoming familiar with your new weapons; we will practice more next class"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

McGonagall walked down the hallway thinking; she knew that Rikuo was the red-eyed man from before, but could not accept it. The boy acted completely innocent and clumsy in his classes; in fact he had already made many new friends. She could not see him as the intimidating yokai that Dumbledore had introduced them to and she could not accept that he was the Supreme Commander of all demons. Suddenly, she heard clanging and turned to see that she had wandered past the room where the combat classes were held; she quietly opened the door and walked in to see that the students were watching a demonstration.

She gasped as she realized that the teacher was sparring with a student and was about to say something when she saw that the student seemed to be keeping up just fine, despite the teacher's apparent expertise. The two that were sparring looked as though they were dancing, with the grace that they were displaying in their fighting skills. She gasped when a blade was flung at the student and looked as if it was going to hit him in the stomach…before it went through him as if he was a ghost.

She took a closer look and realized that the student was Rikuo; she was shocked that he was displaying such grace when just earlier that day he had tripped and spilled all his papers in her class. The truth finally sunk in; this boy was the Supreme Commander of all demons; he held great power and 'Rikuo' was just an act.

Yoru was who this child really was and she couldn't believe it. As soon as the spar was over, she left to go prepare for her own classes, still in slight shock.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

That was it! The last straw! Delores Umbridge was sick of the ridicule she had been put through; this was absurd, why did the ghosts in this castle hate her so much? It had to be that damn poltergeist, Peeles or whatever his name was, that was doing it. She had had her hair turned green, pink, and orange, had her office filled with toads more times than she could count, had her precious cats pictures turned into disgusting dogs, and now her office was a swamp! This was enough; she needed to get to the bottom of this.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Dumbledore's Army' met for the second time in the Room of Requirement, except this time was different; Rikuo had brought Kuro with him this time. They walked in and everyone in the room went silent at the arrival of a teacher; one of the students yelled, "Hey, what's with the teacher? Do you want us to get caught?"

Rikuo scoffed and turned to Kurotabou, "Do not tell anyone of this Kurotabou" he said in a strict voice, as if giving an order. Everyone in the room looked on in confusion as Kurotabou knelt and fisted a hand over his heart, "Hai, Master Rikuo"

Rikuo looked at the club, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started."

Hermione cut in, "Did he just call you master, Rikuo?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"Why did he call you that? Is he like a house-elf?!"

Rikuo sighed and pinched his nose, "No, he is not like a house-elf Hermione-chan; Kuro has been serving my family as a valued member since before I was born, of his own free will."

"Oh, okay; WAIT! OUR TEACHER SERVES YOU!"

Kurotabou stood, "Indeed, Ms. Granger; he has ordered me to give him no special privileges in class and I have followed that order; today, he asked me to attend this meeting and help you all with your weapons practice, so here I am."

This was accepted, it seemed, and the lessons started.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Soon, it was Christmas break and most of the students were heading for the train to go home, while Harry, Rikuo, Hermione, and Ron sat watching the snow fall and playing chess. Ron seemed infuriated that Rikuo could beat him at chess and refused to quit until he won; they had played around fifteen games already.

That night Yoru and Kurotabou were sparring when there came a frantic knocking on their portrait, which Yoru answered, **"Hello, McGonagall-san; what can we help you with?"**

The woman was panicking, "An important member of the order was attacked and we need to get Harry out of the castle; Dumbledore was planning on sending him to Grimmauld Place to be safe and he wants you to come."

" **Is he in his office?"**

"Yes"

Yoru turned to Kurotabou, **"Get our stuff packed; I need to talk to Dumbledore-san, we might go to the mansion."**

Kurotabou nodded and went to pack all of their belongings while Yoru stepped out of the portrait and disappeared to Dumbledore's office, with McGonagall close behind. He arrived and knocked.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice called.

Yoru opened the door and stepped through, ignoring the bunch of students in the room, he looked at Dumbledore, **"Hello Dumbledore-san; Rikuo has asked that this bunch stay at his mansion rather than Grimmauld Place?"**

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment, "Can Sirius Black come and will you explain your staff to the students?"

" **Yes Sirius can come and yes I will explain to them after I contact Grandfather."**

"Good; can you do that now? They need to leave before Umbridge finds them out."

Yoru nodded and pulled out a scroll, which he opened and wrote _Grandfather?_

 _Yes, Rikuo_

 _Is there a meeting right now?_

 _No?_

 _Good; we will have some human guests very shortly; can you have Tsurara and the others prepare them some rooms? I'm bringing seven people._

 _It'll be done shortly; is this an emergency?_

 _Yes; we need to get the boy to a safe spot where I can guard him properly_

 _Alright, be safe_

Yoru looked up, **"It has been arranged."**

"Good; can you explain now?"

" **Yes"** he turned to the stunned students, **"We are going to Rikuo's mansion in Japan as soon as we get Sirius; when we get there, don't freak out. Not a single one of the servants are human, but none of them will hurt you, got it?"**

They nodded numbly and he turned to Dumbledore, **"I need to get Kuro and then we can leave."**

"Please hurry"

" **Will do"** and he was gone.

Hermione turned to Dumbledore, "Who was that, Headmaster?"

"His name is Yoru; he's a friend of Rikuo and Professor Kurotabou, he can be trusted"

"Okay"

Yoru returned a moment later with Kurotabou following, **"We are ready, Dumbledore-san"**

"Good; grab this portkey and it will take you to your mansion; I'll be there with Sirius shortly after"

They grabbed the portkey and they were gone, but right before they left, Yoru saw Harry give Dumbledore an evil look.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

As soon as they were there, Yoru took a closer look at Harry and saw that he was surrounded by an evil yoki, _'I'll get Tamazuki to take a look tomorrow; this is concerning'_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"He's got an evil piece of soul stuck in his head; it's also connected to six more somewhere" Tamazuki said. Yoru had gone and got him as soon as Sirius had arrived and he was sure that they were well-taken care of. Harry was currently lying unconscious on the bed while Tamazuki looked at the strange energy.

" **Can you remove it?"**

"Yeah; can I eat it once it's out?"

" **Go ahead, but it might taste bad."**

"Good, I'm hungry."

The soul fragment was out and eaten within the hour and Tamazuki looked satisfied.

Yoru spoke, **"What do you have planned for the near-future, Tamazuki?"**

"Nothing, why?"

" **Do you want to help me track down the other pieces? You can eat them too and there will most likely be a fight?"**

"With who?"

" **I believe that the soul pieces belong to an evil wizard known as Voldemort; he is somehow using them to stay alive, and he will have a piece of the soul in his current body, so there will be a fight."**

"Yeah, sure; there's nothing else to do here anyway and where you go, action follows."

" **Great, thanks for the help Tamazuki."**

"No problem, Rikuo."

" **Do you want to stay here until we leave or do you want to go home and I'll come grab you?"**

"I'll go home; come grab me right before it's time to leave."

" **That's about a week."**

"Fine"

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Yoru sat staring at the moon in his favorite sakura tree with a bottle of sake, _'Things are going to be much easier when I kill that bastard Voldemort; I can't wait.'_ He smiled; things were going great.


End file.
